


arachis hypogaea

by aelisheva



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (dave and klaus are married here but klaus doesn't show up in this fic), Drabble, Gen, Jewish Dave (Umbrella Academy), Jewish Five Hargreeves, dave is ashkenazi and five is sephardic, just two siblings-in-law learning hebrew and making sandwiches, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: Dave attempts to teach Five Hebrew. This should be interesting.





	arachis hypogaea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Of Seven prompt "Peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches."

“Alright.” Dave pushed down on the kitchen knife and sliced the peanut-butter-and-jelly-sandwich in two. (For some reason,  _ he _ insisted on slicing it, despite knowing that Five handles much worse weapons than  _ dull butter knives.) _ “Hebrew word of the day: peanut is  _ boten. _ BOW-ten.”

 

“....I got it the first time,” Five said. “So why did you have us make all of these sandwiches? For a visual aid? You could’ve just  _ told  _ me the word for peanut.”

 

Dave rolled his eyes.  _ “Akh v’shalom!  _ Can’t a man just make a nice lunch for himself and his little sibling-in-law?”

 

“Technically, we’re both old people.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was surprisingly fun to write! should i continue this idea? lmk below

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Who You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191205) by [awkwardblogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardblogger/pseuds/awkwardblogger)




End file.
